Help:Moving pages
__TOC__ How do I rename a page? Why would I move/rename a page? You can rename a page by moving it. There are several reasons why you might wish to rename a page: *the title has been misspelled. *the title does not follow the wiki's naming conventions *the scope of the article has been reduced, extended or otherwise changed. How do I move/rename a page? To move a page: # # go to the page you want to move # click the move link at the top of the page or in the sidebar # type the new name for the page # choose whether you also want to move the page's talk page (usually you will) # click the "move page" button and the page will be renamed to the new title The old title will become a , so any links to the old title will still go to the new page. Sometimes page moves can cause double redirects. You can check the page for a full list of these (and/or more directly go back to your new redirect and edit all the pages that link to it). Why should I move/rename a page, instead of creating a new one? The "move page" function keeps the edit history of the page, before and after the move, in one place, so it is preferable to use this method over just cutting text out of one page and pasting it into a new one. Why can't I move a certain page? If a page already exists at a new title, an will need to delete that page before you can move something else there. The only exception is when the target page was created as a redirect, and has no other edits in its page history. In this case you can move the page in the normal way, overwriting the redirect. How do I undo a page move? When a page is moved, an undo' link will appear beside it in , allowing the change to be . Multiple moves can be reverted, as long as you do them in reverse chronological order. For example, if Wikia:Sandbox is moved to sandbox and then to Test, you should click the undo link for the second move (sandbox->test) before clicking the first one (wikia:sandbox->sandbox). By doing the reversals in this order, the redirects are pointing to the right place, no administrator access is required since pages can be moved over redirects when they point to the page being moved. This feature is no different from moving the pages manually, but makes the process quicker since the move confirmation page will be shown with the correct page titles already filled in. Is there a record of page moves? Page moves are recorded at , and will also be displayed in the page histories. Revert links are available from the log for . See also * MetaWikipedia:Help:Renaming (moving) a page includes information on how to swap two pages or fix a cut and paste move. Moving pages ---- zh:Help:移動頁面